


中國古風開的腦洞紀錄

by beautywind



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 這個純粹就是看到中國萬達集團的海報紀錄發廚的一些中國古代AU智障腦洞





	中國古風開的腦洞紀錄

起因

就是看到這3張海報：<https://images.plurk.com/7dhlX8Hgjjq0Z3ApG4yXTb.jpg>

<https://images.plurk.com/24wdqMV8WMNT25CWJnSGmu.jpg>

<https://images.plurk.com/3dT82XTFnSlSqESlsMMgte.jpg>

 

然後呢，就覺得想想如果是中國古代AU肯定也不錯呢。  
暴亂率千騎欲攻陷洛城，戰前一天探子回報：「報！毒校尉陣前倒戈了！」  
  
暴將軍：你說什麼？！他哪來的膽！（一掌震碎木桌），到底是跟何人聯手？！  
  
探子：城中一名賣豆腐的。  
  
暴將軍：.......（青筋）  
  
  
諸如此類的，啊我不會寫古文所以就只是打打腦洞（二哈  
  
卡爾頓應該是洛城內一方富商豪紳的掌上明珠吧，雖然也是很想看很蘇的公主被俘虜什麼的設定（不要繼續歪下去了  
  
艾迪賣豆腐什麼的真萌，可以現點現做自產自銷（勸你閉嘴  
  
  
**又繼續的話：**  
  
暴：這賣豆腐到底何方神聖？！  
  
毒：什麼都沒有，就有一副好屁股！！ (暴：???????  
  
暴：這種廢物怎麼當到校尉的（捏爛杯子）不行，我要冷靜，陣前未能帶正確的將領出門是我的錯，我自己一人也能攻破洛城，眾軍聽我號令！！  
  
探子：報，將軍，城中一名富賈說要求見。  
  
暴：哼，不過就是即將亡城的市民，有何好談？也罷，讓他進來。  
  
卡爾頓希望這次談和能確保暴亂不會在城中濫殺無辜，燒殺擄掠，和平入駐就好  
  
然後暴將軍看到他的容顏就當機三百秒（太久了  
  
  
卡爾頓說了一些之後察覺對方一臉陰沉，還湊到對方桌前（臉靠那麼近要死啦）問對方接不接受他的談和條件。  
  
暴將軍覺得心臟第一次那麼痛XDDDDD  
  
之類的（就說不要再歪下去了  
  
  
**再補個後續：**  
  
暴將軍最後突然站起，面對身形比他嬌小不少卻依舊抬首凝望他的男人，那雙棕眸無所畏懼甚至非常鎮定，暴亂微微瞇起銀灰色眼眸，嘴角勾起一抹微笑：「要我不攻洛城也是可以......」（三秒前你的原則呢）  
將軍伸手扣住富商纖細的下巴開出條件：「但你要跟我一起走。」  
暴亂滿意的看到男人微微瞪大那雙漂亮的眸子，甚至粉唇微張發出了呆愣的「啊？」的一聲。  
  
  
好了不要再下去了23333住腦啊我

看看這海報的設計，根本左右就是在洛城門前對峙啊（咦

  
左邊的暴亂：「給我滾開，猛毒，你都忘記你是替誰效命的嗎？！」

右邊的猛毒：「抱歉，但是為了我的豆腐（咦），我不能讓你把這城池夷為平地」

之類的......說人話啦我2333333


End file.
